


Oh You Beautiful Doll

by stylesforstiles



Series: When The Stars Go Blue [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, fluff fluff fluff, parent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesforstiles/pseuds/stylesforstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis thought he would be the neurotic parent, but Harry proved him wrong for once </p><p>OR a continuation of the When the Stars Go Blue AU...they fell in love a bunch of times, got married, honeymooned in Australia, so next comes baby naturally :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh You Beautiful Doll

**Author's Note:**

> An anon request from Tumblr, I hope this did you justice, and hey I figured it was easiest to keep writing Surfer Harry and Lawyer Louis, because they are my favorite that I have written so far XOXO
> 
> come and chat to me on Tumblr if you like, I'm also at stylesforstiles! 
> 
> PS...the title is a song from Titantic...you'll see

In the weeks leading up to Roses’ birth Louis was living in a constant state of panic, checking and re-checking the nursery what felt like hundreds of times to make sure that they had everything they needed – they did, and then some, but Louis would not fully believe it until his mother _and_ Harry’s came to give it their seal of approval as well. His mum smiled at him knowingly, pulling him into a hug only a mother could give. She pet his hair the same soothing way she used to do when he was a child.

“You’re going to be fine boo; you need to calm down before you give yourself a heart attack.”

“Well we can’t all be calm little surfer boys like Harry now can we?” he snapped. He immediately cringed, mumbling into his mum’s neck, “Sorry.”

She chuckled and hugged him closer. “It’s quite alright darling, but a word of advice, you might want to save up your stress for the teen years.”

Louis moaned inaudibly. God, weren’t parents supposed to make you feel better? He said as much to Harry later that night when he was whining into his arms now.

“Harry, I’m going to be complete shit at this, what if I pass along all of my neurotic tendencies, or worse yet, my massive arse. Oh my god. Harry help me!”

Harry pulled away so he could look at him, giving him the same fond look after all these years, “I would say we will be fairly lucky if our child turns out anything like you babe.”

Louis made a disgruntled noise. “Ugh, disgusting. Why do you love me so much?”

Harry leaned back over, laughing against his lips. “One of life’s little mysteries Lou.”

*

However, when Rose finally arrived, it was Harry that turned into the picture of paranoia, while Louis’ mothering gene apparently kicked in – he knew that having four sisters torturing him for years would amount to something useful one day. He looked down into her eyes and smiled softly, secretly pleased that they were green like Harry’s.

He walked over to pass her to him, Harry’s eyes going huge with worry, “She’s so small Lou, what if I hurt her? I mean I have these ridiculous giant hands, and oh she’s so perfect, and…”

Louis carefully placed her into his arms, causing him to shut up immediately. He released a sigh and beamed at Louis with teary eyes. Louis pressed a kiss to his forehead, and stood behind them, wrapping an arm around Harry’s shoulders.

“See? You’re a right gentle giant.”

Harry hummed happily, tipping his head back to nuzzle his nose against Louis’ face. He felt lips on the side of his head and nodded down at the baby, “She sure has a load of hair already,”

Louis’ fingers scratched lightly into his scalp. “Hmm, wonder where she got that from, hey Curly?”

Harry laughed lightly, stopping abruptly when the baby started to stir in his arms. His breath hitched and Louis felt him tremble under his fingertips. He squeezed his shoulders, whispering softy in his ear, “Rock her back and forth baby.”

Harry swayed his arms slowly until she settled back down; blowing out the breath that he seemed to have been holding in. “Didn’t think that I would be this nervous to be honest.”

“And I didn’t think I would be this sane. It’s like opposite day!” Louis chortled happily.

*

And it continued on that way throughout the years, Louis being the sensible parent, while Harry worried constantly about everything and spoiling Rose like crazy. Not to say Louis didn’t spoil her as well, because did he ever, but Harry was ten times worse.

One of the few things Harry and Louis bickered about was this very thing, Louis always warning Harry he was going to raise a little diva if he wasn’t careful. Then Harry would give him that endearing cupcake smile of his, batting his eyes innocently.

“Oh, so you mean like you then?”

Louis glared at him and tried his very best to act mad, but instead attacked him with kisses and hauled him up to the bedroom to punish him in a different way. Louis would never lose his touch there.

It turned out their daughter was very much like Louis after all, which he learnt one day when he came home from work. He found her and Harry wrapped under a blanket in the living room and she came flying into his arms as soon as she saw him in the doorframe.

“Hi daddy!”

Louis caught her with an ‘oof’ and walked over to the couch, “Hey kiddo, how was your day?”

He sat next to Harry, leaning over to grab a kiss, before Rose grasped his chin, a petulant frown her face. “Daddy me first, you can be gross together later!”

Louis stifled a laugh. “Sorry pumpkin, you’re right, it is gross. Please continue,”

She nodded, clasped her little hands in her lap and she just looked so much like Harry that it make Louis’ heart hurt. “Well, we watched Titanic and dad cried. A lot. He almost sounded like a baby daddy, but don’t worry, I got him tissues.”

Harry drew a hand to his chest, “Rose! I thought that was our little secret!”

She turned to Harry, giving him a matter of fact look, “I had to tell him dad; how else is he going to make you feel better?”

Harry looked like he was going to tear up again, his wet green eyes meeting Louis’. Louis snuggled their daughter closer, kissing her cheek. “I’ll make sure to give him lots of hugs then tonight okay?”

This seemed to appease her as she silently nodded. Louis stroked a hand through her hair, “You know that you’re named after Rose?”

“Really daddy?”

Louis nodded, giving Harry a side eyed smile. “Mmm hmm, it always was your dad’s very favorite movie.”

She looked at Harry with eyes so familiar to his own, a matching dimple at the side of her mouth. “Do you love daddy as much as Jack loved Rose?”

Harry ruffled her hair, sending Louis a mischievous wink. “So much more baby.”

“Harold, do not teach our child to be a suck up love.”

Rose looked up at Louis, a sweet smile on her face, “And I love you even more daddy.”

Louis glared at Harry. “See!”

But Louis was giddy on the inside because his child _was_ just like him, teasing Harry about Titanic and learning how to suck up, and he just loved them both so damn much.

*

There were a few rough patches growing up as expected, but by the time Rose had hit thirteen, she was blossoming into a lovely, polite young woman. Who was also about to go to her first high school dance.

And Harry was petrified.

Harry was pacing back and forth in the foyer, chewing away at his finger nail, waiting for their daughter to come downstairs. He glanced at Louis, his face pale, “Do we have to let her go?”

Louis refrained from rolling his eyes and walked over to Harry, rubbing his back soothingly, “Yes love, we do.”

Harry shrugged away to start up his pacing again. “But…what if a boy wants to dance with her? What if no one wants to dance with her? Oh god I can’t take this. I knew I should have volunteered to chaperone.”

“Harry, the last thing a teenager wants is their parents volunteering at a dance, let alone their first one.”

He finally stood still again, crossing his arms against his chest, “I hate this.”

Louis laughed, shaking his head as he got his phone ready for a picture, noticing his daughter at the top of the stairs. “We were young once too remember. Now be quiet, she’s coming.”

She gave them a shy smile as she made her way down the stairs, her hair in soft waves; the green of her dress bringing out her eyes. Harry immediately pulled her into a hug while Louis snapped pictures, “You look beautiful Rosie.”

She wriggled under Harry’s arms, giggling into his shoulder, “Daaaad, you’re going to wrinkle my dress, it’s just a dance, s’not like I’m leaving for uni, jeez.”

Louis groaned audibly. “Please don’t bring up uni Rose, your father is already having a stroke over this dance.”

Harry finally released her and she turned to beam up at Louis, “Do I really look okay daddy?”

Louis reached out to smooth out her hair, bending down to kiss her cheek. “Like an angel.” They heard a car horn honk a few times, while her phone buzzed in her purse. “Okay have fun pumpkin, and back by ten okay? You don’t want to put your father into an early grave now.”

She smiled down at her phone and bounced over to give them both a quick kiss. “K daddy, love you!”

They watched her dart down the driveway and squeal with delight when she reached her friend, all bouncy curls and cheeks flushed with excitement. Harry leaned his forehead against the door frame, “Ten is so far from now Lou,” he whined.

Louis tugged him inside, standing up on his tip toes – yes this was still a thing – to plant a firm kiss on his lips. “I have a few ideas of how we can pass the time,”

Harry finally let a smile spread across his face. “Oh really? What kind of ideas?”

“All of them involve you being naked babe, so get your fit behind up those stairs immediately.”

Harry laughed against his lips, pulling him in closer. “Most of your ideas involve me being naked Lou.”

“Precisely, and that’s never going to change. Now come on, make me feel twenty five again,” Louis started dragging him towards the stairs. He glanced over his shoulder and felt his heart clench at the fact that Harry still looked at him like the first time he saw him.

“You’re so corny.”

Louis gave him a wink. “Only because I love you so much,” he continued to make his way upstairs, and felt Harry’s arms around him when they reached the top. He leaned back into him, breathing in his familiar scent.

“Don’t ever stop telling me that okay?”

Louis squeezed his fingers around his forearm. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

*

When Rose came home later that night, Harry was much more relaxed and listened to her chat animatedly about the dance while she cuddled in between them on their bed, Harry brushing out her hair for her. She stopped suddenly, chewing on her lip – another trait earned from her father – looking between Louis and Harry.

“Umm…I think I might like a boy.”

Harry’s hand stilled and Louis shot him a look that said chill out and let her continue. Louis wrapped an arm around her.

“That’s okay love, you’re allowed. There’s just no dating until well, you’re at least 30.”

Harry instantly brightened again. Louis nudged her to keep going, “So, who’s the lucky lad then?”

She played with the hem of her t shirt, a blush rising on her cheeks. “Well…it’s actually Luke…”

Harry looked horrified, while Louis howled with laughter. “Oh Rose, you do have excellent taste.”

Harry frowned when he looked over at Louis, “If you don’t think I’m going to phone Zayn AND Liam tomorrow about their son’s intentions with my daughter you are sorely mistaken.”

“Dad you can’t, he doesn’t know!! Please don’t embarrass me!” Rose shrieked.

Louis was still laughing as he hugged Rose into his side. “Your father isn’t going to do anything of the sort, don’t worry. Though we are going to have to tell Uncle Zayn and Liam, they will get a kick out of it love.”

“Daddy you have to make them promise they won’t tell!”

Louis cooed in her ear, “I promise baby, we will lock it in the vault. Now come on, bedtime, your father has to be at the radio station early.”

She grumpily climbed out of their bed, pouting her lips out. “But…you promise right daddy?”

Louis shook his head in agreement, nodding at Harry, “Tell her you promise too babe,”

Harry grumbled under his breath but smiled softly at his daughter. “Cross my heart.”

Her eyes widened while her hands waved frantically in front of her, “Don’t say the hope to die part!”

Harry put his hands up in surrender, “Alright, alright. Night baby.”

“Night, love you,” she waved at them and shut their door softly behind her.

Louis looked at Harry, his lip quirking up with a smile, “Gotta love this whole parenting thing, it just gets more interesting everyday.”

Harry shuffled over to rest his head against Louis’ chest. “Wish she could’ve had stayed five forever. Five I can deal with,”

Louis stroked his fingers through his hair, “I think we’ve done a pretty good job so far babe, I don’t think we have anything to worry about.”

Harry tilted his head to meet his eyes. “Would you do it all over again if you could?”

“I’d do anything with you again all over, and I wouldn’t change a single thing.”

Harry blinked up at him, his eyes shiny and bright. “I’m the luckiest son of a bitch in the whole world you know that?”

Louis narrowed his eyes, poking a finger in his dimple. “Are you quoting Titanic to me again Harold?”

He grinned, making his dimple deepen even further. “Always.”

“You are…”

Harry cut him off, “Too much?”’

Louis kissed him for what seemed like the millionth time...and he never wanted to stop.

“Always.”


End file.
